


A Good Job

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [96]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce accompanies Natasha on a mission.For the prompt: Prompt: Part of Natasha's skills is "seductress", and basically Bruce goes undercover with her and she she starts flirting with some guy, and "some guy" gets really "friendly" with her behind closed doors. What happens after that is writer's choice.





	A Good Job

“There he is,” Natasha whispered to Bruce as they entered the huge ballroom. 

Bruce followed her line of sight to the bar. The man they were looking for was dressed in a white tux, chatting up the woman beside him. He looked harmless in this setting, but he was dealing in extremely dangerous alien technology. 

“Do your thing,” Bruce said and let her go. 

He slipped into the crowd, his eyes never leaving Natasha as she approached the bar. She didn’t stop right next to their mark, but a few feet away. Bruce saw him look away from the woman he’d been talking to and turn toward Natasha. He immediately grabbed his drink and moved down the bar to stand next to her. 

“Is it always that easy?” Bruce couldn’t help but chuckled as he grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. 

He saw Natasha pointedly ignoring their mark as he tried to start up a conversation. “Yes,” she breathed into the comm. 

Bruce laughed and found himself a good vantage point at one of the tables across from the bar. Clint told him he shouldn’t let her out of his sight in case things went sideways and they needed to get the hell out of here. Bruce still wasn’t sure why he was to one to go with her on this one, but he didn’t want to fuck this up for them. 

He sipped at the champagne as he watched Natasha finally start giving the mark the time of day. It wasn’t long before he had him eating out of the palm of her hand. He was ordering drink after drink for the both of them, slowly getting more loose lipped by the minute. 

He was also getting more handsy, which Bruce wasn’t exactly a fan of. In the back of his mind he knew that this was more than likely part of the process, but it was getting hard to watch. And then he heard the mark say suggestively in her ear,

“What do you say you and I find a place where we can speak privately.” 

Natasha was supposed to be looking to buy some of his tech, but the way his fingers lightly run up and down her arm told Bruce he wasn’t just looking to make a business deal. Natasha’s eyes found his over the guys shoulder and he nodded slightly. He had her back. 

She smiled softly at the mark and batted her eyelashes a few times. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles and lead her away from the bar, toward the ballroom exit. 

Bruce followed a few minutes later and saw them disappear into a smaller room off the same hallway. 

“What happened to your friend,” he heard the man ask. “The man you came in with.” 

Bruce lingered near the restrooms a little further down the hall, listening.

“He’s an associate of mine,” Natasha answered smoothly. 

“Security,” he guess and Natasha chuckled. “You don’t trust me to do good business.” 

“He insisted.” 

“I thought you were in charge my dear?” 

Bruce could imagine the smirk on Natasha’s face. “I am.” 

“Now why is a pretty lady like you looking for such nasty things?” 

“That’s for me to know and you to supply,” she paused. “Unless you’re all talk, in which case…” 

She trailed off and Bruce imagined she pretended to lose interest and leave. 

“Now wait a second honey, I’ve got the goods.” There was a long pause and Bruce took a step toward the door of the room, but he spoke again. “What do you have my dear?” 

Bruce heard her sharp intake of breath and the mark’s breathing too close to her comm device. He was torn between barging in there and putting an end to this and just letting her work and get what they needed. His hands were clenched into fists at his side and he listened silently to the noises in the room. 

It didn’t last long and a couple minutes later the mark came stumbling out of the room, Natasha sauntering out a moment later. Bruce hurried to her side, not missing the little wink the other man sent his way as he passed him. 

“Did you get it?” 

Natasha smirked and pulled the mark’s phone out of the small clutch she carried. Bruce smiled and let out a relieved sigh, sliding his arm around her waist as they headed for the hotel lobby. 

“He sounded like a winner,” he scoffed sarcastically once they were outside. 

“He was not the worst I’ve dealt with, if you can believe that,” she said and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

Bruce kissed the top of her head and ran his hand up and down her arm in the cold night air. 

“You do a good job, Nat.” 

The valet brought their car around and Natasha hurried around to the driver’s side. Once they were both inside the car, she turned to Bruce with a soft smile, a real one. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Banner.”


End file.
